Hitomi AND Ein
by BretTheBest
Summary: Hitomi and Ein find each other again, but is it too late before there apart again. Will Hitomi find the power to use her will to cause destruction, or hurt, or will Ein be able recapture his memories. What will happen to DOA? Revised 1st chapter
1. The Bus: Chapter 1

Dead or Alive : Hitomi And Ein Disclaimer: dont own any of the game.

Chapter 1: The Bus Hitomi sat there not knowing what to do. she missed the bus. How was she going to get to Ein's house. A bus pulled in front of Hitomi it was labeled D.o.a.the fight of your life.  
It said the prize money was 500,000.She thought her skills paid off.  
she ran up to the bus. no one was in there except the bus driver. "Hey excuse me mister but uh, is this the bus to D.O.A" Asked Hitom The bus driver looked at her and nodded.She asked if he could drive to her house. the man pointed to the back. Hitomi went to the back of the Bus. Her backpack was there.She opened her backpack.Her notebook was in there , her charcoal pencils,some snacks and a booklet.she got the booklet out it was labeld D.o.a. she opened it it had a thing that said who was fighting who in the first round. it said she was going to fight Zack the crazy climber. 


	2. Zack: Chapter 2

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 2

Zack!

Hitomi watched the sun go down as the bus slid away into the forest. The bus was quiet. Everything seemed so unrealistic. Hitomi looked at her watch. 11:03. It was getting late she felt drowsy. She closed her eyes. When she awoke at 5:23, she noticed the bus was stopped. When Hitomi got up she looked out the window. There was a stadium looking thin in front of her she felt uneasy. She picked her bag up. Hitomi walked out the bus door. Hitomi walked over to the sign in sheet. Hitomi signed herself in. She walked into the stadium. "Zack Vs. Hitomi, ready fight!" The announcer yelled. Hitomi was surprised by the sudden announcement she put her bag down. "Hey Toot's how's bout we get a rockin" Zack said ,as he ran towards Her. She grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder." Whoa, girl" Zack said very breathily .Hitomi smiled and kicked him in his side. Zack grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Hitomi fell flat on her butt. Hitomi swept his foot from underneath him. She picked him up And threw him at the bleachers. "Hitomi Win's" The announcer yelled. Hitomi was overwhelmed with excitement. Hitomi left the stadium. Then a white haired girl quickly entered after her. "Christy vs. Hayate" the announcer yelled. A girl with orange like hair ran in. "huh" , three people in a match "Hitomi wondered. She looked inside. " EIN!"


	3. Death race Part 1of 3

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 3

Death Race Part 1 of 3

Hitomi entered the stadium again. "Ein, It's me Hitomi" Yelled Hitomi.The two fighter on the field paid no attention to her .Hitomi wondered if Ein could hear her.Hitomi thought she should wait till the match was over. Christie slid under Hayate .Christie threw a kick at him but, he back flipped over her and kicked her head in the ground .Hayate drove his heel into Christie's side. Hitomi gave a little cheer. While Christie was on the ground cringing Hayate jumped on her back. "K.O" The Announcer yelled. Hitomi ran up to Hayate. "Hitomi, Oh It's so glad to see you" in said with much excitement. "What's with this Hayate thing" Hitomi said hurriedly. " I'm Remembering more about me. But mostly just my name" Replied Ein. Just then a ninja star flew above Hitomi's head. It sliced her headband in two. Ein caught the star with his fingers. Hitomi turned around. Another one flew her way. Hitomi ducked. It was the Orange haired girl. "What do you want son of a bitch" Hitomi yelled furiously. "Hitomi , these, these, these stars are filled with some type of gas, Cough." Ein Said covering his hand with his mouth. The whole room turned green with gas.Hitomi passed out. Ein picked Hitomi up .Suddenly out of nowhere a purple haired ninja came up in front of him She punched him in the gut. Ein did a powerful kick to her stomach and she flew back into the bleachers. Ein ran out of the stadium with Hitomi on his back. End of part 1 of 3 the next to parts wil be triple the size I'm just in a hurry know


	4. Death Race Part 2 of 3

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 3

Death race pt. 2 of 3

"Hitomi, wake up, we need to hurry, come please, this is turning into a death race it really is. Ein warned Hitomi. Ein gave her a little shake. Hitomi opened her eyes. "Cough, cough, look out" Hitomi said . Ein turned around. Orange haired ninja girl flew towards Ein and kicked him. He flew back and hit a tree. Hitomi stood up. Hitomi ran over to the orange haired girl and tackled her. The orange haired girl dropped her weapon. Hitomi sat on her and punched her in the face."Kasumi" The purple haired girl yelled behind them. "Ayane, Help" The orange haired Kasumi said as Hitomi threw another punch at her. Ayane picked Hitomi up, She span by her by her legs then threw her at Kasumi. Kasumi Kicked Hitomi ricocheting back to Ayane. Ayane did a powerful Ninpo spell. When Ayane released the spell, it hit Hitomi knocking her back into a tree. Kasumi ran over to Ein. She picked him up and ran deeper into the forest. Hitomi tried tp pick herself up, but it was no use. Ayane walked over to Hitomi. Ayane smiled as she drove her foot into Hitomi's stomach. " Ugh, Why"Hitomi started. She fell to her side knocked out… When Hitomi woke up there was a girl in front of her. " Hiya, I'm Lei fang "Lei fang said cheerfully. Hitomi told Lei Fang everything of what had happened . Hitomi told her everything from Germany till now. "Geez, well how bout I help you" Lei fang said smiling. 


	5. Death race part 3 of 3

Kasumi And Ein

Chapter 3 

Death Race

(3 of 3)

Lei fang whistled for Hitomi for her to come along. Hitomi ran up along to her. "So where to we head, Hitomi" Lei Fang questioned. "Umm, that way, no wait that way, no wait, ummmm, I, uhhh about that" Hitomi said. " Well that's no good" Lei Fang stated." You again, I thought I got rid of you" Kasumi said darting from tree to tree. Kasumi flew past the two. Kasumi appeared in front of them.Kasumi threw a punch at Hitomi. Hitomi countered it with a blow to the shin. " Ah" Kasumi yelled. Lei Fang Appeared from behind a tree. She ran toward Kasumi. Kasumi heard her running. She flew up in the air and turned to petals. "Huh where'd she" Lei fang started before she got hit in the back with Kasumi's foot. Lei Fang crashed into Hitomi. Hitomi dodged Lei Fang. Hitomi Slapped Kasumi right in the face. Lei Fang recovered from the fall. She stood up and grabbed Kasumi from behind. Hitomi started to punch Kasumi in the gut. Then she bopped her in the face. "Where's Ein" Hitomi said popping her another one." Who , you mean Hayate"Kasumi replied. "Yes" Hitomi snapped back. He's in 

The rundown Doatec Laboratory"Kasumi said almost begging not to get hit anymore.


	6. Suckers! Chapter 4 R&R

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 4

Suckers!

"This is it"Kasumi announced. Hitomi and Lei Fang ran in. "Suckers" Kasumi yelled as she locked the door behind them. "Noooo!" yelled Hitomi as the door shut. Hitomi ad Lei Fang looked around the laboratory. There was no way out. Lei Fang walked into and old elevator. Hitomi walked into what looked like a bathroom. The elevator door shut. The bathroom door shut. Lei Fang banged on the door, it didn't open. Hitomi ran to the bathroom door it didn't open. Lei Fang pressed all the silver little buttons. nothing. There was a vent at the top of the elevator .Hitomi looked around the bathroom. There were three stalls, two sinks and a urinal. Hitomi opened the stalls. The last one had a small crawlspace by the toilet. "do I dare" She thought as she got on her knees. A smell came through the vents .then a transparent like gas came through. Hitomi coughed. "poison" Hitomi yelled. Hitomi put her shirt over her mouth. She got down and went in. The damp cold atmosphere creeped her out. 

Check out what happened in a one time special about her and how she escaped and what happened after coming out after this is done.(Which is not soon)


	7. Thank You: Chapter 5 R&R

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 5

Thank You

Hitomi crawled and crawled. There was nothing except a long, dark stinky, tunnel which had gas coming through the end. There was a two way split between the passage. One straight and the other left, she decided to go left. Hitomi felt a light breeze. Hitomi looked in front of her and saw, nothing. Hitomi crawled a few steps closer than thud. She fell out the vent and was falling. Below Hitomi was a ocean. On the way down was a house. Lights were on and, and, Ayane and Kasumi were in there. Hitomi caught ledge of the balcony. Hitomi's hands bled. The speed she was falling , then stopping hurt her badly. Hitomi pulled herself up. Someone else was in there. Ayane left the room. Some man came and struck her on the face. Then the gut motioned her to take off her shirt. Kasumi was crying. Hitomi felt bad. "She doesn't deserve that" Hitomi said out loud. Hitomi walked a little closer to the sliding glass door. The man stuck his hand up Kasumi's shirt. Hitomi turned her head. Hitomi seen a lawn chair. She tore a leg off. It was quite a hefty weapon . Hitomi went to another window, and opened it. It was dark. Hitomi felt around for a light switch. She turned it on. All there was, was a bed and a closet. The lawn chair leg stung her hand but she knew what she had to do. Hitomi quickly opened the door. To her right was the room with Kasumi. Hitomi walked closer. Now she was behind the man. She held up the leg and swung it across at his head. He flew off of Kasumi on to the ground. Hitomi started bashing his head with the leg. She opened the sliding glass door. And kicked him out. Then Hitomi got an actual lawn chair and swung it down at him. Hitomi the pushed him over the balcony. "thank you" Kasumi said softly. Hitomi turned back and smiled" No Problem, so what's up with Ein or Hayate" Well, he is my brother, and he has lost his memories and were trying to make them come back". 


	8. Death: Chapter 7 R&R

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 6

Death's Love

Kasumi and Hitomi talked for quite a long time. They became friends. Ayane finally came out. She smiled at them upon entering the room. "Anything to drink" Ayane said Cheerfully. "Umm, sure, surprise me if you will" Hitomi said while winking. Kasumi nodded. Ayane left to the kitchen." You wanna go outside" Hitomi asked. "Sure' Kasumi replied. Kasumi opened the glass door. Hitomi followed. The sat down on a cushion swing. Shortly after that, Ayane came out. "Here you guys go" Ayane whistled. Hitomi stuck her hand out for a drink. A red dot was on her hand. Hitomi froze. Kasumi and Ayane did the same. The red dot slowly moved to Ayane. It stopped in the middle of her forehead. Kasumi got up and looked over the ledge of the balcony. The Person with a sniper was a girl. She had long blonde hair. She was settled at the opposite side of the ravine. The woman shot the gun. "Noooooo" Kasumi yelled . Kasumi ran over to Ayane and pushed her out of the way. The bullet pierced Kasumi right in the chest. Hitomi ran to Kasumi. "Go, now , if she meant to hit Ayane , She's not, done, Ayane, I, I, love you" Kasumi said as blood starting gushing out her chest. " I love you to'" Ayane said staring at her sister. Kasumi reached out for hand. Ayane grabbed it. Kasumi coughed up blood. Kasumi died then and there. Suddenly a ticking started. "This place is going to explode". Hitomi yelled. "We need to get Ein, He's inside" Ayane said releasing Kasumi's hand . The two ran inside they ran to a room. They opened it. Ein was connected to a series of machines and wires. "Hurry" Ayane yelled. Suddenly a support beam that was holding the house above the water broke. Everything started to slip to the right. A big blue machine came rolling down. Hitomi jumped over it. It hit the door. Another support beam broke. One beam remaining! The table with Ein started to fall with everything else. Suddenly the third beam broke. Down the house went into the ravine. 


	9. Seperation: Chapter 7 R&R

Hitomi and Ein

They Loved each other as sisters

Kasumi And Ayane.

Chapter 7

Separation

The house fell into the water. Water flew In from the front door. The lights went out. Hitomi unplugged Ein from all the wires and such. Ayane went towards the door. It wouldn't open. Water started leaking in from the door. Ein started to wake. Hitomi Ran towards the door. Hitomi kicked the door. Nothing. Ein got up. He looked around . Ein used his jutsu and disappeared from the room. "What" Ayane said staring at the empty table The water was now up to Hitomi's knees. "What are we going to do"Hitomi yelled across the room. "Ummmm, Let's try the door again. Ayane replied. They hit the door. They pounded it nothing. The water was up to Ayane's waist. "Damn it, Damn Ein, What the heck is going on' Ayane Yelled. Water Came bursting through the roof .The impact of the water knocked Hitomi out. Ayane ran under a table. The water was way up above there heads, by now. Ayane looked up. The house was totally submerged underwater. They were in a current. Ayane pushed the table off of her. She started to swim up. The current dragged her back down. Hitomi Was on the floor. Water was creeping into her lungs. The house turned and threw itself back and forth. A wire came whirling through thr air. Ayane grabbed it. She grabbed it close to her chest. Hitomi was still on the bottom getting thrown about. The current grew faster and faster. The sun went away. It turned dark. Ayane looked for Hitomi. It was too dark to see anything.Ayane let go of the wire. She went tumbling down towards the bottom of the floor. She fell ontop of Hitomi. Ayane grabbed her. She tried to swim back to the wire. The current was even stronger now. The whipped her hand. She swalloed water. The wire caught the back of Ayane's shirt. She started to swing around. Hitomi swirled around in Ayane's hand. Suddenly there was an explosion. The house stopped. Eveything went so slow. The explosion was silently destructive. The fire in the water came blasting through the the walls.The fire pierced there skin. Ayane realesed the wire from her hand. The water beneath the came rushing up. They flew up out of the water.They were in a cave. A boat was docked to a long stretch of cement leading to a long dark corrordor.Ayane grabbed a rock up above. Hitomi was barley awake. Hitomi grabbed Ayane's shoe. "There"Ayane said pointing at the cement slab. "Kay"Hitomi replied back to her.Hitomi lost her grip. One of her hands let go. Then her other hand. Hitomi looked below her. Water was rushing out. Something or someone opend a gate. Hitomi's body fell into the water. Her body was sucked under the water. Where the open gate was was a waterfall.Hitomi tried to hang on the whatever was on the bottom of the room but all it was was cement. It rubbed her finger's bloody. The gate started to close. If she tried to stay the gate would cut her in half. She flew out of the room. The gate closed. The wire from before was stuck under the bridge. About ten feet of wire was hanging out. Hitomi grabbed it. The water finnaly stopped pouring on top of her.Hitomi grabbed the wire with her hands. She positioned herself to walk up the mountain. She started walking up it. Hitomi looked behind her shoulders. A long way down to a horrible fall to sharp pointy rocks.


	10. Chapter 7ate9 R&R

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 8

A really Short chapter leading to the almost not so final finale LOL

Hitomi peered back up to the gate. "Huh, think Hitomi think" Hitomi said aloud. Hitomi lifted herself up to the ledge of the gate. There was about 2 feet of ground to the gate. Hitomi pulled herself upon the little slab of ground. "Intruder alert, Intruder alert" said a mechanical noise from inside. The gate opened. The wire was now free. Hitomi picked herself up. Hitomi walked back inside. The Boat was now at the bottom of the floor. Water started to creep up her shoes. Water was coming in from where they had come in from before. Hitomi started to run. She did a back flip to the boat. "Ahh" Yelled a noise being drowned out by water. The keys to the boat were still in in ignition. The boat started to rise with the water. The siren blasted even louder. The water started coming through the tunnel. "Help!" Went the person again. "Lei Fang"Hitomi yelled a she floated in the water merciless .Hitomi started the boat . She revved the engine up. She pulled it back out of the port. The anchor was stuck. " How the hell do you pick the anchor up" Hitomi yelled. Lei Fang Grabbed the back part of the boat. Hitomi ran over to the back end of the boat. "Here grab my hand" Hitomi said smiling.

Ps There will be like 7 more chapters then a sequilish side story about Ayane And Hitomi like there side of the story. Then A Sequel to this story. Then also the Lei Fang Thing.


	11. Tunnel To Hell :Chapter 9 R&R

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 9

The Tunnel To Hell

"What happened lei fang" Hitomi said gaining her breath back. "I followed Helena here, and some guy saw me and I jumped in a river, then all these siren's went off" lei Fang replied." Oh, that's a relief" Hitomi replied. "Sorry that came off bitchy LOL Jaanbusa , Ayane just went in and I thought they caught her". "Oh, I see well lets go In that tunnel and see where it leads. Hitomi high-fived Lei Fang. " All right let's go". Lei Fang said with a faint smile. The two hopped out the boat. Lei Fang slipped. She fell on her bum." Ouch " Lei Fang said as she rubbed her bum. " Hey it's a lot a fun to put your bum on stuff" Lei Fang said smiling. Hitomi reached for Lei Fang's hand. Hitomi pulled her up. The tunnel in front of the was dark. Started to walk the dark and eerie hallway. They came to a door. Hitomi walked over to it. She gave it a tug. It didn't budge. "Ughhh" Said a feminine voice from upon the inside. A little window was in the door. She slid it open. A red light shined on a white haired girl. " Christie" Lei Fang shouted. Christie was naked. Her body was bruised and bloody." We have to do something Hitomi " Lei Fang shouted. "I Have to find Ayane, I'd stay if I could, but I can't. Hitomi said running to look for Ayane. "sorry" Hitomi yelled quietly. The siren's blurred in the distance. Hitomi ran and ran. Finally another door. It was wide open. It was like a surgeons room. Guards came running down the hall. Hitomi ran into the room. She hid behind a curtain by a window. The two man came in. One man kicked over an operating table. The other pulled a machine gun out. Hitomi crouched down. There was a pair of operating scissors laying on the floor. They were out of Hitomi's reach. "Damn" She said under her breath. Hitomi got down on all fours. She crawled, Hitomi stuck her hand out to get the scissors. "Hey, who goes there yelled the guard with the gun. Hitomi picked them up. She back flipped .The guy started to shoot. Hitomi landed on another operating table. She jumped up. Hitomi started to flip. While flipping she through the scissors at the man with the gun. The scissors flew through the air. The scissors hit the guy with the gun in the neck. He fell to the ground. Then Hitomi landed. Hitomi spun around to the other man She ran forward kicking him. He flew off the ground. He crashed into the window. The glass lodged in his back. Hitomi looked away. She grabbed the machine gun around the guy's Neck." Time to raise some hell" She shouted laughing.


	12. Helena: Chapter 10

Hitomi and Ein

Chapter 10

Helena

Hitomi peered out the doorway. The machine gun tight in her grip she walked out into the hallway. The sirens had stopped. Hitomi slowly ran down the hallway. Hitomi cam upon another door. The doorknob was glowing. She tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't turn. Then a transparent blue screen popped onto the door. "Please enter password" Said a electronic feminine voice. Hitomi leveled the machine gun towards the knob and started to shoot. The light on the door stopped glowing. Hitomi tried the knob again, only this time it opened. "What, who goes there" Yelled A voice from inside. '"You, you killed Kasumi , you fucking bitch Hitomi screamed. In the corner of Hitomi's eyes she seen Ein. She turned around. Ein was inside a glass tube. He was floating in some sort of goo . Ein was naked and wires were attached to him. "Who are you". Hitomi asked turning around. "Helena, and you" Helena replied. "Hitomi. What are you doing" Hitomi replied. " Working on Project Epsilon, but since I've told you, I have to kill you" Helena said as she started laughing. Hitomi pulled the trigger to her gun. Helena jumped out of the way. Helena pulled something out from underneath a desk. It was two daggers. Helena jumped towards Hitomi .Hitomi slid underneath Helena . Hitomi pulled the trigger. Helena blocked the bullets with her two daggers. Helena landed on a table. She back flipped off the table. Helena flew towards Hitomi . Helena put her dagger out towards Hitomi. Hitomi rolled out of the way. Hitomi tried to shoot but the bullets were all gone. Hitomi threw the gun at Helena. Hitomi grabbed a chair and broke it on Helena's back. Hitomi ran over to the container that had Ein in it. Hitomi punched the container. The whole thing broke. Ein fell out Suddenly a sharp pain went through her back. Helena then took the two daggers out of Hitomi's back. Everything went black in Hitomi's eyes, Hitomi then fell to the ground.

PLease review to get next chapter


	13. True Love : Chapter 11

Hitomi And Ein

Chapter 11

True Love

Helena watched Hitomi fall. Helena fled the room. The room fell silent. Ein started to wake. Ein blinked his eyes. Everything flashed before his eyes. Ein looked around the room. Ein saw Hitomi. A tear rolled down his eye. Ein got up. Ein looked around the room again. His clothes were piled on a table. Ein walked to his clothes. Ein got dressed. Ein walked over to Hitomi. Ein picked her up. Ein walked out of the room. A tear of Ein hit Hitomi's cheek. " I love you" Ein whispered into her cheek. Ein smiled. "I really do love you" A wonderful feeling went through his body.

7 weeks later

Ein woke up in his bed. Ein felt quite refreshed. Ein looked over at picture of Hitomi over his night stand. He smiled. Ein looked at the clock. The time was 6:59. Ein got up. Ein started to make breakfast. Suddenly Ein got the wonder feeling again. Suddenly the shower started. Ein then got a wonderful feeling again.


End file.
